1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
A technology in which an object is incised or excised by ejecting a pulsed fluid is known. For example, in the medical field, a fluid ejection device is proposed as an operation scalpel to incise or excise living tissue, the fluid ejection device being configured to include a pulsation generator that ejects a pulsed fluid, a fluid supply unit that supplies a fluid to the pulsation generator, a fluid supply path that connects the fluid supply unit and the pulsation generator, and an operation switch that switches between an ejection mode and a non-ejection mode (refer to JP-A-2013-213422).
In the fluid ejection device, it is necessary to supply the fluid from the fluid supply unit to the pulsation generator at a proper pressure so as to eject the fluid from the pulsation generator at a proper intensity when the operation switch is operated. For this reason, in the fluid ejection device, a valve is provided on a fluid supply path so as to be able to open and close a channel of the fluid, and when the operation switch is not operated, the fluid is sent to the fluid supply path from the fluid supply unit in a state where the channel is closed, thereby increasing the inner fluid pressure of the fluid supply unit.
Accordingly, in a case where a connection between the valve and the fluid supply path is not properly made, there is disconnect present in the middle of the connection therebetween, the valve is in a failure state, or the like, and since it is not possible to close the fluid supply path, it may not be possible to increase the inner pressure of the fluid supply unit to a proper level of pressure.